Telemetry of a Fallen Angel: A One Piece Fan Fic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Cassie grey up around the D. Brothers most of her life and soon turned to Piracy. But her past is as cloudy as her future...what will their journey uncover?
1. Chapter 1

"But Trace!! You can't leave me here with this idiot!!"

A teen with flaming red hair followed the elder of the D. brothers looking pretty irate.

"C'mon! Luffy's not that bad" he replied looking down to eye level with her, "Besides, I need you here to keep him in line. K, Cassie?"

The red head sighed and nodded, "Fine, but please don't forget about us here. Remember you promised to take me with you one day."

"That's right. In order for me to do that, I need you to sharpen your sea faring skills alright?" He then smiled and pulled something out of his pouch, "This is for you. So that you don't forget our promise got it?"

Cassie looked at the item and smiled, "Alright!"

It was a red and black bandana that Ace had bought a while back when he was first learning to work aboard a ship.

"Keep that with you alright? You lose it and I may hunt you down," Ace explained jokingly.

Quickly tying the cloth to hold her hair up, Cassie followed Ace to the pier. She stared up in wonder at the ships that were restocking or setting off, "Wooooow . . ."

"Well, I gotta get goin. Take care of Luffy got it?" Trace asked at Cassie once more.

"Alright. And if he misbehaves, I'll give him a good thwack like you said," she replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"Great. Take care kiddo," he replied before boarding one of the ships.

Cassie watched him leave, fighting back her urge to cry, "GOOD LUCK ACE!!!"

Ace glanced back once more and waved goodbye before disappearing onto monstrous ship.

When the ship finally disappeared over horizon, Cassie stated trudging home.

To her, home was a small two-room shack on the edge of town.

She lost her parents at an extremely young age and was taken in by Luffy's dad before he joined the navy.

After that, Trace took care of both her AND Luffy.

As she got to her small shack, she heard crashing inside.

The 13 year old grabbed a stick she kept outside from when Trace would try and teach her how to fight, and then approached the door slowly.

Taking a deep breath, she flung the door open and hit the first person she saw, "TAKE THAT JERK FACE!!!"

"Ow!! What was that for!?!?"

To her surprise, it was Luffy, "Oh, it's you Monkey chan."

"QUIT CALLIN ME THAT!!" Luffy snapped lashing out at Cassie.

The red head sidestepped causing Luffy to trip over his sandal and face plant into the wall, "Smooooooth one Monkey Chan. . ."

"Grrr. . .I'll get you one day!" he snapped before storming off.

Cassie sighed and went outside to watch the sunset.

After a while, she fell asleep against the tree.

* * *

Whadda ya think? I just recently started re-reading one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

"So she's really leaving?" Luffy sat at the counter of the local inn looking depressed.

"Yeah. She's heading out at noon. Said she's going to look for a friend," Makino explained setting a clean glass down.

"But I thought she was leavin with Shanks," the confused boy asked.

"No. She's headed out on her own. She thanked Shanks for his offer but had to refuse." After a while, Luffy decided to say good bye to his childhood friend.

Cassie was standing on the peir, staring back at the village she had called home for so long, "I'm gonna miss this place."

She then noticed Luffy running down the dirt road towards her, "Hm?"

Luffy cried out as he tripped and face planted in front of her, "Owww. . .'

"Will you ever learn Monkey chan?" Cassie muttered picking the ten year old up.

"It's not my fault!" Luffy snapped as he looked up at his friend, "So Cassie, why are you leaving now?"

"I just need to get out on my own. Shanks offered me a spot on his ship, but I couldn't accept it," she explained with a sigh.

"Why not stay here then? We could leave together!"

"I can't Luffy. I'm already prepared to go, and besides," she replied smrking a bit, "You wouldn't want me here to ruin your reputation, right?"

Luffy listened to her, then sighed, "I guess 'll visit sometime though right!?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

They then said their goodbyes and Cassie boarded the ship.

* * *

Short I know but...It's a wortk in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie sighed as she stared out at the ocean as they rolled by.

Severeal guys glanced at her, but got the impression that if they made a move, she'd cut them down without a moments hesitation.

A few days later, they hit port and Cassie headed straight for the nearest diner.

As she made her way to a secluded table in the back of the room, the red haired girl noticed a wanted poster with Trace's face on it, "That idiot."

A blond man walked over to her, he was wearing a black suit, and his eyebrows were curled up, "Can I take your order miss?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Could I just get a cup of coffee?" she replied snapping back to reality.

"Sure thing," he replied tossing a note to another waiter, "May I join you?"

"Umm. . .sure," Cassie replied shakily.

"Thank you. The names Sanji by the way. And what would your name be gorgeous?"

"Cassie," she replied glancing at the wanted poster again, "What's with that guy?"

Sanji glanced at the poster and sighed, "Guys a pretty notorious pirate. Portgas D. Trace. Heard that the whole Navy might be after him. Why you askin?"

"Jut curious. I haven't been around much and finally got out. I take it he's one to steer clear of?"

The waiter that Sanji had tossed his pad to came over with a cup of coffee, then left.

Cassie thanked him and stirred some sugar and cream into the cup.

"I'd say. I heard the guys got a few murders to add to his piracy," Sanji explained before standing up, "You in town for long?"

"I'll be here a while yeah," Cassie replied taking a drink of her coffee, "Why?"

"Maybe I could treat ya to a nice dinner," Sanji replied leaning gently on the edge of the table, "Whadda ya say?"

"That sounds great. Where do ya wanna meet?"

"Town Square, I'll pick ya up there around say. . .6:30?"

Cassie smiled a bit and nodded, "See ya then."

After she finished her coffee, Cassie decided to explore the town a bit.

There wasn't much to it, a few clothing shops, a groccery shop here and there.

She then came to what she assumed was the town square.

Standing elegantly at the center was a beautiful clock tower.

Surrounding it were several different flower beds, each inhabitted by a unique flower.

She knelt beside one that seemed rather attractive to the eye.

The flowers were a vibrant blue orchid.

"I take it you like 'em?" Sanji commented approaching Cassie.

"They're very beautiful," she replied standing up and smiling, "So, where to?"

"My place. I'm going to cook you the best dinner you ever had," the blonde man replied holding his arm out for her.

"How wonderful! I can't wait," Cassie said as she gently took his arm and followed the charming cook.

"So are you staying somewhere?" Sanji asked as sthey walked through the town.

"No, I just got into port today. I was thinking maybe I could get a room at the inn here," the red head replied keeping her gaze low.

"Don't bother. Their rooms are terrible," Sanji said opening the door to his house, "Plus, I have a spare room. All I ask is that I get to have a wonderful dinner with a lovely lady such as yourself. "

"I think I can do that for ya," Cassie replied with a smile.

* * *

Yes, i'm a Sanji fan girl. DEAL WITH IT!!


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until they came to the chef's house.

Sanji smiled and opened the door for her, "After you madame."

Cassie chuckled and walked in, "Why thank you.

The house was very well kept and tidy, things were in order.

"You can make youself at home," Sanji replied offering to take her bags.

Cassie smiled and handed her bag and purse to him and began to look around, "This is a wonderful place."

"Thank you. I like things clean," he replied with a smile, "Dinner'll be ready in a few. I'll set your bags in the spare room upstairs."

Cassie nodded and followed him upstairs.

The room was average sized, it had a bed in the corner, a window with blue curtains, and a dresser with a mirror on it.

"I'll be downstairs when y our ready," he replied setting her bags down and leaving.

Cassie sighed and went to the window, "Trace...I hope your okay..."

* * *

After a bit, Cassie went down to the dining room to find a beautiful dinner laid out, "Wow! This is incredible!"

"You think so?" Sanji asked as he pulled a chair out for her, "Have a seat."

The red haired girl nodded and sat down.

"so how long are you here for?" he asked sitting across from her.

"Just til tomorrow," she replied as she took a drink of water, "I'm in a bit of a hurry..."

"I see. That's a shame," he replied quietly.

"Yeah. But I have too little time," Cassie said before she began to eat.

Afterwords, Cassie began to help clear the table, "That was a wonderful meal."

"Glad you liked it," Sanji said smiling as he started to wash the dishes.

Cassie helped with the clean up, then said goodnight to Sanji, ready to leave at the crack of dawn.

* * *

To Be Continued!


End file.
